


Grounded

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Philip gets grounded.





	Grounded

From: Lukas   
I can't believe you got grounded 

To: Lukas   
You're the one who brought me home late 

From: Lukas   
Okay that's not true 

From: Lukas   
We were almost home but there was a wreck so we were late 

To: Lukas   
Have fun explaining that to Helen 

From: Lukas   
I wouldn't be able to explain shit to her she's scary 

To: Lukas   
Yeah she is 

From: Lukas   
I almost shit when she started yelling 

From: Lukas   
But that happened last week I thought you'd be ungrounded by now 

To: Lukas   
Me too 

To: Lukas   
since it wasn't my fault 

From: Lukas   
I miss you 

To: Lukas   
I miss you too 

From: Lukas   
Think you could sneak out?

To: Lukas   
And get grounded again? For another week? And another lecture from Helen? Hell no 

To: Lukas   
I don't love anyone enough to do that

From: Lukas   
Thanks 

From: Lukas   
I'm coming over 

To: Lukas   
No 

To: Lukas   
Lukas I swear to god 

But it was too late. Lukas didn't answer. Philip shut off his phone, laying back on his bed, sighing. The week had been extremely boring. Of course he Skyped and texted Lukas, but it wasn't the same. The shirt of Lukas' he had didn't even smell like him anymore. It was frustrating, too, it wasn't neither of their faults but Helen didn't take it. She said that he should've started bringing Philip home a half hour before curfew to avoid problems. Lukas, of course, nodded the entire time, looking scared as all hell so he didn't try and stand up for them. Gabe didn't either, he agreed that they needed to learn responsibility or something. Philip just thinks he's scared of Helen, too. And Philips argument didn't do anything because he was just "a boy in love" and he "wouldn't think his boyfriend was ever in the wrong."

So this week Philip had just resorted to reading and starting new shows on Netflix. He couldn't watch Criminal Minds, though, because Lukas and him were watching it together, along with Bates Motel. Instead of those shows, Philip found himself binge watching different animes when his eyes got too tired from reading. He didn't even get to leave the house, unless he wanted to go out on the boat with Gabe or run errands with Helen. If Philip was honest, he didn't want to be near either of them. He was just, so mad, and it sounds stupid but it really was stupid. 

Philip pressed play on the show he was watching, burying his face in his pillow, listening to the voices of the different characters speak. It was only fifteen minutes before a noise pulled him away from the show. It was a tap. Then another. And another. Philip stood up from his bed, walking towards the window, peeking out it. A smile spread across his face when he saw Lukas' bike then Lukas, who was crouched down, looking for more rocks on the ground. He opened his window, peeking out.

"Lukas!" 

Lukas looked up, smiling. "Hey.." 

"You need to leave."

"Why?" 

"Because Helen is going to kill you if you don't."

Lukas smiled. "I'll take my chances."

Philip sighed, turning around when he heard knocking on his bedroom door. "I gotta go." He shut and locked his window, walking to the door and opening it, his smile faltering when he saw Helen. "Hi.."

"Hi, Philip." Her arms were crossed over her chest. "I heard some tapping, are you okay?"

"Fine, yeah, I'm fine." 

"So.. you wouldn't mind if I came in? Took a look around?"

"I mean-"

"Good." Helen smiled, pushing past Philip, walking around his bed towards his window. "You know, I heard a motorcycle drive past, do you know anything about that?"

"No, nothing."

"Huh." Helen opened the window, leaning out, screaming when she got her head out.

"Oh my god!" Lukas was screaming now. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you in the face!"

"Then you shouldn't be throwing rocks at my window!"

"Ma'am, it's technically Philips window."

"It's my house, Lukas! Now I suggest you leave before I come down there and hit you in the face with something a lot harder than a rock!" 

There were only a few seconds before the sound of Lukas' motorcycle filled the area. Helen pulled away from ghe window, slamming it shut.

"Now, for you.." she started.

Yeah, he was definitely grounded again.


End file.
